


A king's heart

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Princess (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Love, reluctant romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: She wasn't his. She never could be. Yet.... here he was. Longing to possess her. Mind, body, and soul. If only she would let him.





	A king's heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi darling's, so.... 
> 
> I was a huge Richard/Anne shipper during The White Queen and so I definitely did not like the idea of Richard with Elizabeth. As a result, I couldn't get into watching The White Princess when it first came out. However, I recently watched all of the episodes. (In one day would you believe haha!) and I really enjoyed it. I loved the dynamic of Henry and Elizabeth and it was lovely seeing their relationship blossom and I actually began shipping them! 
> 
> So I decided I wanted to write something for them. Enjoy x

Smiling slightly, he couldn’t bring himself to look away. It was a rare sight to see his new wife looking peaceful. The frown that had so often graced her fair face was, for once, nowhere in sight. As much as he had hated the “York harlot” as he had dubbed her, something about her was beginning to grow on him. The feeling of her warm, soft skin was never far from his mind. Even as she snarled at him, biting words that he knew he deserved, he wanted to touch her. Taste her…. See how she’d taste in the most intimate of places. It was a thought that had plagued his nights the moment he’d first taken her. 

The fiery York princess had instantly attracted him. Despite the severe, almost angry look on her beautiful face, he’d never seen such an alluring woman before. He’d bedded many a woman, he couldn’t deny that, but Elizabeth of York took his breath away.   
“Let’s get on with it then.” She’d muttered to him, tersely, her hands clutching at her skirts before raising them. 

The sight of her shapely legs had distracted him. He'd wanted to touch them. Staring at them longingly, he'd almost forgotten Elizabeth's animosity.

He grabbed her thighs as he spotted the annoyance on her face. He felt painfully hard, despite his unwilling lover. 

"You're staring at me." Elizabeth murmured her voice husky from sleep, breaking into his thoughts immediately. Looking at her husband, she was surprised to find him looking almost tentative as if to gauge her reaction. 

"Uh, you looked so peaceful. It's not often I see you so relaxed." He admitted to her, truthfully. 

Whatever Elizabeth had expected, his response shocked her. Since when did he care how she looked, especially, in the privacy of his room's. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach at the thought. In the weeks of their unfortunate marriage, she had reluctantly accepted her role as his queen. It did not mean she wanted to be his queen. 

His touch still filled her guilt. Her body betrayed her every time it responded to his lovemaking. It was inevitable she hated him for taking away the man she loved. It was not inevitable for her to yearn for him. Yearn for him in ways she hadn't expected. Nor wanted...

Henry watched the multitude of emotions across her face, her eyes becoming dull with sadness. He knew he was the cause. It was clear to him. 

His Tudor pride kicked in before he could stop it. Even to himself, he refused to admit he cared for the girl. Too much had happened for that. He lusted for her, yes but nothing more. 

"I will not apologize for Bosworth. He needed to die." His voice was stern. His voice hardened as he mentioned Richard. He did not need to use his name, they both knew who he meant. 

Elizabeth reacted to the mention of Richard. She couldn't stop herself. The pain was still too raw for her to deal with. She didn't need a reminder that the man she'd reluctantly married had killed the man she adored. It was bad enough she desired him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would definitely be appreciated ;)


End file.
